The Diary of a Red Head
by rupertisahottie
Summary: Ginny gets her first diary the secrets she uncovers are beyond her dreams. this is my first fanfic please r
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fanfic...hope you like it

disclamer: i own nothing of jk rowling

The Diary of a Red Head

Dear diary it all started just the other day. I was sitting in my room scribbling in my _Hogwarts a History_ school book. I was writing in the front cover Mrs. Dean Tomas all over. Because you're my first diary I've ever had I better fill you in on some details. Dean and my self are going out. It happened a month ago. It's like we just clicked. I'm going into my sixth year at Hogwarts. Hermione is my Best friend and yes, she and my brother are still going out. And Harry, you may ask, well lets just say were best friends. I start school tomorrow and let's just say I'm not looking ford to another year at Hogwarts. Any way back to the story. I was writing in my _Hogwarts a History_ book when Ron burst in through the door complaining there was a spider in his room.

"Don't you know how to knock!" I yelled at him.

"T-There's a spider in my room, can you get it please?" He said in his scared little voice.

"No! You're old enough to get it yourself!"

"Please Ginny, Please you know I hate spiders. Hey what's this you're writing in your school book? Ohhhhh Ginny and Dean sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

"Stop it Ron before I shove that spider in your mouth!" I screamed. I ran after him screaming until I reached outside. There was Hermione and Harry waiting to be greeted.

" Ginny what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

" Don't worry Ron here will tell you everything!" I said as I stormed up to my room.

Half an hour later Ron came and apologised to me.

"Ginny I just want you to know something, When I told Harry what happened he told me something. He told me not to tell you but I think you should know anyway."

" What is it Ron?" I asked

" Ginny, Harry is in love with you" he said as he walked away.

That's what shocked me the most. Harry Potter was in love with Ginny Weasley? Is he out of his mind!

please r and r


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Ok the last time I wrote to you was yesterday. Well write now it's 3am. I cant sleep. If Ron hadn't of told me everything would be fine. I hate brothers! They can just be so stupid at times! I'll write more on the train. See you soon.

The Red head who can't sleep.

Ginny

Dear Diary,

I made it through this morning. Phew. Now I just have to make it through the rest of the year! Oh someone please help me. Oh great here comes Dean. When I asked for help I meant from someone other than Dean. Oh boy here we go.

"Hey Gin" he said leaning towards me to kiss me on the lips.I turned quickly so he was now kissing me on the cheek

"Hey" I replied."How was your summer?" My heart was pounding and before he could answer I let it slip. Dean was furious. I hopped up and headed straight for the girls bathroom, leaving Dean alone. Mabye leaving Dean alone wasn't the best idea. What if he went after Harry? Oh I dont care anymore! I just know i'm safe here in the girls bathroom writing in my diary without any disturbance. The train's just come to a stop. talk to you later.

The Confused Red head

Ginny

Dear Diary,

I just got back from dinner.I guess you could say the food was the same as it always has been. Pot Roast with mashed potatos and gravy, mixed vegetables and pumpkin juice. I got my new scheduale. It's okI guess. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Muggle Studdies, Acient Runes and Potions. Plus I get like four hours forfree time a day (but that will probably be used for study).I am going to go get some sleep now. Talk to you soon.

The Red head who is trying not to think about Harry

Ginny


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

OK, I just got up and I'm already stressing. Its not just over school work either. Its Dean., and the fact that it's the first day of school doesn't really help. I don't know what to say to him. Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens! I'm off to muggle studies first up and then potions. I best get ready and be off to breakfast.

The Stressed out Red Head

Ginny

* * *

Dear Diary, 

Right now I'm in my free period. Not much Homework. Then again they'll proably pile it on next week. Any wayI have to tell you what happened with Dean and Harry. Well at breakfast everything was fine. Everyone was talking to each other. Yep it was the good life. Like nothing had gone wrong in the first place. Then on my way back to the the Gryffindor Common room,I noticed there was a fight outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. It Just Happened to be HARRY and DEAN! This is what happened:

I gave my books to Hermione and quickley got in the middle of it.

" Dean, please take Harry off the wall and tell mewhat exactly your fighting about!" I said sternely.

"I won't let Harry down, but we're fighting over you!" Dean yelled.

"What? Listen, just stop it I dont like either of you so there!" I yelled. Everyone got quiet as a walked back to Hermione. I grabbed my books and whenI was out of sight , I quickely ran for it.

So thats what happened...uh-oh Professor McGonagall is coming towards me. I'll talk to you later!

The bored Red head

Ginny

* * *

Dear Diary, 

You wont belive what happened this evening! I'll tell you everything. It starts off with Professor McGonagall.

" Miss Weasley, there you are! Are you able to have a tutoring session in 4th and 5th period?" She asked.

"Yeah I should be able to, in what subject and where?" I asked asI wrote it down in my planner.

" Acient Runes and in the Library. Reading section ummmm..."she said as she looked to see wich one was free. "Reading Section K...Thank you Ginny." She said as she walked off.

**Sorry guys have to stop there you'll see what happens in the next chap. please r&r**


End file.
